The song of war
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Secuela de: Are u my fate. Siete siervos y siete son los maestros que se necesitan para comenzar una guerra por el santo grial. Cuando Saber contestó a su llamado, Saori no esperaba que su vida cambiaría tan dramáticamente, y entonces su galante caballero de las canciones preguntó ¿Eres tú mi maestro? [SagaxSaori] [SlowBurn] [UniversoAlterno]
1. Prologo

Lo prometido es deuda, y luego de años ... por fin puedo ver publicado un cruce de FanFic (?) Que le gustó a todas las fans del GéminisxAthena, Saspos, Sagaori, y bueno, como la fiel shiper que soy de este hermoso fandom no puede quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé, y ¿De qué estás hablando? Pues de: _¿Eres tu destino?_

¿La lectura es necesaria ?: Sí, pero en específico solo del capitulo 4.

¿Por qué esto no va en la sección de cruce ?: Porque aun así estoy usando la temática del Destino, no requiero de sus personajes, porque todos los que usan en el largo del fic son de la franquicia de Saint Seiya.

¿Habrá otras parejas? Probablemente ... esperen no sean ansiosos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo y qué?

 **Dato importante:** Los físicos de los protagonistas (Saber / Saga y Saori) son los de **Legend of Sanctuary**

También estoy haciendo algunas ediciones de imágenes y collages para la historia que voy a publicar en Tumblr.

Para el prólogo, es muy agradable como tema de Cosmos in the Lostbelt de Fate / Grand Order, que me inspiré mucho en el.

Y pues nada, bienvenidos sean todos a esta nueva aventura.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Los caminos de la guerra.**

 **Prologo.**

 _Cuando Atenea nació de su padre, su canto de guerra fue tal que hizo cimbrar hasta las entrañas de Gea, de la cabeza de Zeus salió armada de pies a cabeza con la victoria coronando su cabeza, y entonces él supo que los cielos tenían un nuevo campeón._

La muerte lo tomó entre sus garras, los dioses también sangran.

Ares no comprendía el amor que Atenea profesó por los hombres, criaturas arrogantes y vanas, vidas que en un parpadeo se marchitaban, pronto se volvían alimento para los gusanos y sus decrepitas almas tocaban a las puertas de Hades, tan indignos y despreciables como eran, jamás merecieron el amor de los dioses, pero ahí estaban, incluso el arrogante Apolo cayó en los encantos de tan efímeras criaturas, y su padre, tan promiscuo, de su semilla hizo nacer semi dioses y héroes protegidos bajo el manto de su hermana menor, la preferida del rey.

Maquinó, conspiró y armó con su propia mano una guerra entre ellos por la envidia espesa que goteaba en su corazón, arrancándolo de todo raciocinio y llenándolo de venganza, fue un trago amargo, un acto de desesperación para llamar la atención de su padre, con los susurros mezquinos de Hera detrás de su cabeza, moviendo los hilos de la discordia, porque el hijo debía matar al padre, una rueda interminable de sangre y venganza que debía ser saciada. Si Hera no hubiera sido tan vengativa, se habría dado cuenta que no era Ares a quien debía guiar por el camino de la perdición y el rencor.

La muerte le supo a ceniza, mientras sus ojos nublados aun en la furia divisaron las manos pálidas de la hija prodiga envolviendo su cuerpo, Atenea lloraba icor por él, por el hermano caído, por el hermano amado, un comportamiento pueril y arrogante de la deidad que detrás de esa fachada recta, escondía la más hipócrita máscara, porque ella era igual a él, porque los dioses son crueles, descorazonados y brutales cuando no se cumplen sus caprichos.

Bien dicen que ojo por ojo, Ares volvería con la venganza y la furia hecha fuego y sangre, con el disfraz perfecto de lo que repudiaba, buscando a la hermana necia que tomó las ropas de un mortal, una chiquilla arrogante que déspota caminaba entre los hombres, esa que se hizo llamar patrona de los héroes, y que ahora lo enfrentaba con la misma pasión encarnizada en cada brutal asalto de su espada.

―¡Ríndete a mi Atenea! ―bramó.

A palabras necias, sordos fueron los oídos de su hermana. Se levantó una y otra vez con la determinación salvaje de vivir, aun cuando de su carne brotaba la sangre espesa que se diluía en la lluvia violenta que los empapaba, las lagrimas de la madre observaron la carnicería entre hermanos.

Juró verla de rodillas, suplicante y humillada, pero cada golpe dado, cada corte profundo en su piel mortal, era una estocada en el corazón de Ares, porque con errores o sin ellos amaba a quién fue su carne y sangre, a quien él admiró por sus formas gráciles, la sonrisa franca.

Y el filo de su espada atravesó el corazón de Atenea…

 _Vuelve a mi…_

 _Vuelve a mi…_

 _Vuelve a mi y dime que me amas…_

Atenas ardía, el humo le picaba los ojos y las lagrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Atenea como un amante, esa noche lloró más que ninguna otra noche, y esa misma noche juró a los cielos que volvería a ella. Porque el amor es una guerra, una guerra que no se puede ganar.

* * *

 _17 de Mayo del 2018 Atenas Grecia._

* * *

En un altar de piedra ceniza había dibujado el perfecto circulo de invocación, runas, sal y sangre de dos palomas unían los símbolos mágicos para el llamado del héroe prometido, al centro había depositado una roída caja de madera maciza, el reloj marcaba la 1:55 de la mañana, cuando el velo entre el mundo material y la magia se mezclaba en un delgado hilo. Había entrenado toda su vida para ese momento, y atravesó casi la mitad del planeta para ese momento, no había cabida para los fallos, en ella recaía el honor de su familia.

―Ya casi es hora Saori.

Un joven alto y delgado de piel morena llamó a la muchacha, Saori era el nombre de la maga, heredera del linaje Kido, una familia de magos tan antigua como noble y poderosa, que ejercían control sobre la torre del reloj en Londres, y una invitada para la nueva guerra que se avecinaba. Siete siervos y siete maestros, un solo deseo y un solo ganador, la determinación se reflejaba en ella, tan tenaz como lo era hermosa.

―Recuerda Seiya, pase lo que pase no vas a detener el ritual ¿Quedó claro? ―su voz aterciopelada embobó a su acompañante que asintió sin protestar.

El corazón de Saori latió entusiasmado. Con la una y cincuenta y nueve en el reloj, fue el momento de comenzar el ritual.

Su concentración de mana se hizo presente en un tenue viento bajo sus pies, agitando su cabello, las tres potestades de su mano titilaron en un escarlata profundo; lento y amable como una canción de cuna recitó en un susurró que de a poco se hacía más fuerte, mientras la concentración de la magia levantó el polvo y el aullido del viento agitó los arboles circundantes.

― _La plata y el hierro como la base,_ ―dijo con firmeza―, _piedras y el archiduque como piedra angular. Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, repítelo cinco veces y cada vez que lo repitas destrúyelo. Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creará tu cuerpo, y vuestra espada mi destino._

La luna fue cubierta por las gruesas nubes del cielo y la única luz que hubo fue la de la lampara que el joven sostenía y el brillo eléctrico del campo energético que se hizo presente en el suelo, siguiendo la forma del circulo de invocación, una tensión espesa anticipó a Saori, que se vio obligada a imprimir más de su voluntad, no se rendiría, no caería ante nada ni nadie, armándose con la fuerte encomienda de cumplir a su deber, y de llamar a aquel que le trajera la victoria.

― _¡Escucha la llamada, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón!_ ―del suelo comenzó a materializarse y Saori sonrió con anticipación, casi lo lograba―, _¡Por la presente yo juro… seré todo lo bueno en éste mundo, que alejaré todo mal! ¡Tú que estás envuelto por las tres grandes palabras del poder, ven y acudid a éste circulo de inhibición!_ ―el alma y la fuerza se le escapaban del cuerpo como un torrente, y no caería de rodillas, jamás―, _¡Haz caso a mi llamado, guardián del equilibrio!_

De la tierra salió un brillante rayo azul, y el cuerpo noble de una entidad se hizo presente, encarnando las proezas del héroe llamado, lo había hecho, Saori quería expresarse en ese momento ambivalente, mas se mantuvo estoica mientras alzaba su dorso con los tres sellos de comando dibujados, mostrándose con entereza a aquel que sería su compañero.

Tan hermoso era con su armadura bicolor, un marino profundo casi negro y el dorado esmaltado con marfil, cuando abrió los ojos mostró el brillo dispar, uno azul como estrella polar y el otro de un oro liquido cual sol del mediodía, sobre sus hombros colgaba una capa prístina que ondeaba con los remanentes de energía mágica que quedaron, pudo sentir la conexión entre ambos, siervo y maestro.

―Siervo de la clase Saber, respondo a su llamado y hago la pregunta ¿es usted mi maestro?

La voz profunda del caballero caló en Saori, la joven maga asintió antes de responder, el mana contenido en el cuerpo del sirviente era palpitante y fuerte, lo había conseguido, Saori Kido había llamado a la más fuerte de las clases.

―Lo soy, ―estaba orgullosa.

Saber sonrió complacido, su maestra aun que menuda y pequeña despedía confianza, fue entonces que él se quedó mudo al verla a detalle, sus ojos verdes y serenos le trajeron el recuerdo agridulce de _Atenea._ Saber sacudió la cabeza discretamente y dio el primer paso fuera del circulo donde había sido convocado.

―Esperare a tu primer orden, maestra…

Siete son los maestros y siete son los siervos. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Rider y Berserker; la guerra daría comienzo cuando la última llamada se hiciera presente en el mundo y entonces Saori lo sabía, apostaría todo.


	2. El presagio de la guerra

**Capítulo I**

* * *

 **Presagio.**

 _12 de junio del 2018 Budapest Hungría._

* * *

Las campanas sonaron en la lejanía mientras Saber observaba por el ventanal, parado y cruzado de brazos retrancado contra el marco, vestía ropas casuales, saco, pantalón y camisa negros que acentuaban sus rasgos particulares. Observó a los criados ir y venir en el patio del castillo que funcionaba como fortaleza para las operaciones tácticas de su maestra, Saori Kido era bastante competente como maga y Saber estaba agradecido de que ella fuera quien lo hubiera convocado, no había nada peor para un siervo que un maestro decepcionante, si quería ganar esa guerra requería de alguien capaz para explotar todas sus capacidades. En el último informe dado por la joven maga, Saber sabía que el último siervo había sido llamado la semana pasada, y una carta de la santa iglesia se esperaba para que la guerra diera comienzo, de lo poco que sabían, era que dos magos conocidos por ella estarían participando, la duda estaba en la clase de sus sirvientes, pero fueran cuales fueran no serían rivales para él.

Saber era arrogante _¿Cómo no serlo?_ En sus venas corría la herencia del Olimpo, era hijo del linaje de los dioses, y como tal nadie estaba por encima de él; él era la guerra encarnada en hombre.

La puerta sonó entonces y Saber salió de sus pensamientos, Saori se presentó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, tan amable que a veces podía causarle una sensación de malestar, la chiquilla tenía cierto grado de pureza, aun que no debía confundirse con su capacidad a la hora de ponerse sería en un combate.

―Saber, ya casi es hora, ―anunció con amabilidad.

El siervo destensó su cuerpo y con un asentimiento formal se desvaneció en esporas azules, saldrían de la fortaleza para dirigirse hacia un avión privado, el cual tomarían como un medio de transporte discreto, la guerra había sido acordada en un pueblo de República Checa, donde las brutales batallas pasaran desapercibidas.

Hasta ese momento su maestra no había tenido los sueños que marcaban su conexión, de alguna forma estaba agradecido con eso, detestaba que lo cuestionaran sobre el lejano pasado, Saber estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, pero no así de sus últimas acciones, las imágenes crueles de sus manos manchadas en la sangre de su hermana, el fuego hambriento que se tragó la ciudad… bienvenido fue su falta de necesitar el sueño, al menos de esa forma se mantendría alejado de las pesadillas.

―" _Últimamente no ha habido actividad de los sirvientes maestra, si me lo preguntas es algo sospechoso a tomar en cuenta", ―_ mencionó en un mensaje telepático.

Saori se quedó pensativa por un momento, pero supuso que era debido a que esa guerra se llevaría a cabo con orden, no seria el mismo desastre de las dos guerras anteriores en las que por suerte el nombre de su familia no había sido manchado; Mitsumasa Kido había sido joven y habilidoso, también bastante calculador, y se negó a ser participe de las dos anteriores afrentas que resultaron en desastres difíciles de olvidar, tantas muertes inocentes y un saldo difícil de cubrir.

En el patio ya los estaba esperando Seiya. El aprendiz de mago era el prometido de Saori, aun que se notaba entusiasmado por ella, el sentimiento no fue correspondido, para la maga, ese muchacho a pesar de ser de una familia prominente, era falto de capacidades, distraído, arrogante, necio y sobreprotector, ella detestaba sus devanadas atenciones y ese sentido de pertenencia que la hacía sentir incomoda, incluso Saori sospechaba que a Seiya no le agradaba Saber, y no precisamente porque se sintiera amenazado, más bien fue el hecho de que Saber era totalmente un caballero dotado de gracia y belleza. Aun se preguntaba por qué su abuelo había sugerido tal compromiso cuando lo que se esperaba es mantener la pureza y finura en los circuitos mágicos.

―¡Saori! ―gritaba Seiya en la lejanía―, ¡Saori!

La maga rodó los ojos con fastidio y luego reemplazó la incomodidad con una sonrisa bien estructurada, para ella nunca fue difícil complacer a los demás, una maestra en el arte cortesano, siempre mostrándose como una dama ideal y perfecta.

―" _Honestamente no sé cómo lo toleras", ―_ Saber se rio mientras Saori suprimía su instinto de arremeter con rudeza contra su siervo.

Amable como siempre se paró frente a Seiya y le permitió que le diera un abrazo más efusivo de lo que debía, el momento de incomodidad fue claro cuando el silencio se hizo presente y Saber claramente reía en su cabeza, un eco de fastidio del que luego ella se vengaría; mas primero era el deber, debían abordar el avión y esperar a que en el transcurso nada más sucediera.

―Supongo que le indicaste a Tatsumi todos sus deberes mientras estamos fuera, ―no era una pregunta.

Seiya de inmediato se rascó la nuca como si eso fuera una gracia, con una sonrisa desdentada y una actitud poco menos que adulta.

―Casi, recién recordé que me faltó informarle sobre tu llegada a _Pilsen_. ―sacó la en un acto inocente.

―No te preocupes, le llamaré durante el viaje, ―a pesar de la sonrisa condescendiente, una parte de Saori quería azotar la cara del muchacho imbécil sobre el pavimento. _Pero eso no es digno de una dama Kido,_ pensaba.

―Perdóname Saori, en verdad lo lamento… pero es que, todo esto sobre la guerra, es tan emocionante.

Parecía a veces que Seiya jamás se tomaba nada en serio, era un niño mentalmente, tan impulsivo que le daba miedo que cometiera alguna estupidez que le valiera costoso durante la guerra.

―Deberías tener miedo, ―comentó Saori distraída―, a donde vamos sólo uno puede sobrevivir.

Una verdad oscura, incluso ella siendo quien era, podía sentir el temor arrastrándose en su piel, el sentimiento fatídico de que como maga y como Kido, de ella dependía el honor de su legado a costa de la sangre y lagrimas del resto de los maestros llamados al enfrentamiento.

Tan ensimismada estuvo en sus pensamientos, que apenas notó la presencia física de Saber que se materializó detrás de ella, el siervo caminó recto con instinto airado, algo contra lo que Seiya no podría jamás competir.

―Si el mocoso se siente intimidado deberías devolverlo a Japón, sólo sería peso muerto, maestra.

Enseguida Seiya se mostró huraño, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, Saber por su parte mostró no más que su mueca impasible, la paciencia y el disfrute interno de ver al pobre idiota rogar por las migajas que Saori le dejaba. No había nada más pusilánime que un hombre de poco carácter.

 _A su edad Aquiles ya era el más grande héroe de Grecia, Alejandro había conquistado Asia y Heracles hecho los doce trabajos…_

―Seiya puede ser un poco impertinente, ―Saori suavizó sus palabras mientras echaba una mirada dulce a su prometido―, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser valiente, nunca lo he visto rendirse en algo.

 _Y desgraciadamente es su única cualidad._ Seiya se dejó acariciar por los laureles en las palabras de su dulce prometida, Saber por su parte ignoró las palabras de su maestra y buscó el mejor asiento para no ser molestado por la presencia impertinente del muchacho. Por extraño que fuera, Seiya le recordaba a un joven héroe que se perdió en los anales de la historia, abrazado por su hermana Atenea y que fue capaz de herir a un dios, Hades había sido el pobre diablo que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse con él.

Despegaron y se despidieron de la ciudad, el vuelo duraría poco más de medio día.

De vez en cuando Saber cerraba los ojos, por el morbo de revivir las viejas épocas, aun recordaba el sabor oxido de la sangre, el picor del humo, la rugosidad del lodo, pero cuando quería sonreír al sentirse tan pleno, era golpeado con la imagen atroz de Atenea siendo empalada con su espada.

 _¿Cómo podía ser llamado un héroe, cuando fue él la perdición de los suyos?_ Era una tragedia, una burla, el títere mediocre de los hilos de aquella cosa fea llamada destino. Su hermosa hermana reencarnada en un hombre idiota y salvaje, era igual de valiente y noble, Atenea no se definió jamás por lo que llevaba entre las piernas. El héroe Aspros de Atenas resultaba ser la diosa Atenea, ella reencarnó en un mortal, igual que él, tan irónico como deprimente.

* * *

 _12 de junio del 2018 Pilsen República Checa._

* * *

Cuando se percató, ya se encontraban en Pilsen.

―" _Saber, dime si detectas algo, hay una fuerte barrera mágica en todo el territorio, hay que estar preparados",_ ―escuchó la voz tranquila de Saori.

Siete siervos, siete maestros… Saber se preguntó si había algún viejo conocido, alguien con quien compartir una leyenda, quizá alguno de sus viejos pupilos, muchos de los cuales terminaron siendo grandes leyendas, pero que desgraciadamente debieron pagar el precio de la grandeza con sangre.

―" _Como tu demandes, maestra"_ ―fue su única respuesta.

Ares podía detectar el aroma de la guerra donde quiera que fuera, era algo espeso, perezoso pero que de repente podía volverse vertiginoso y violento, una ráfaga incontenible que despertaba su sangre, incluso con su apariencia mortal, el siervo se sentía extasiado, tal vez esa fue una de las cosas que más le agradó como mortal… sentir las garras de la muerte rozando coquetamente su espalda.

 _Por eso iniciaste una guerra contra Atena, por eso reencarnaste en lo que más repudiabas, y por eso estás aquí._

―Por cierto, Saori, ―la fastidiosa voz de Seiya se volvió a hacer presente―, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué espíritu heroico se supone que es Saber?

La pregunta no tomó a nadie por sorpresa, más bien ignoraron al muchacho, pasando de largo a él, no responderían a la curiosidad cuando la identidad de Saber debía ser mantenida en secreto para no hacerlo una diana ante los otros sirvientes.

Saori sabía quien era… o al menos una parte.

 _Un héroe llamado Saga, el recipiente mortal de Ares que vagó en la tierra en búsqueda de la redención._ Jamás diría eso en voz alta si no quería que su sirviente se volviera una maquina bruta sedienta de venganza, medir sus palabras y el conocimiento que tenía sobre él era lo mejor.

El trato entre sirviente y maestro era meramente formal, un medio para alcanzar un fin; ese era su mantra día a día, sin embargo, había veces en que Saber la miraba detenidamente como si buscara en ella un rasgo familiar, el viejo recuerdo de alguien que ya no estaba. A pesar de verse obligada a madurar más rápido que cualquier joven de su edad, no dejaba de ser una adolescente, y para ella aun en su posición como la heredera de los Kido, un hombre guapo y fuerte como _Saga,_ no pasaría desapercibido.

―Mantente detrás de mí, maestra…

El momento abrupto no tardó en hacerse presente, el ambiente se tornó tenso cuando dos figuras en la lejanía se acercaron a paso calmo en su dirección, Saori de inmediato se mantuvo alerta.

Saber en un parpadeo se deshizo del traje y lo reemplazó por su armadura, para luego materializar una espada corta en su mano derecha, preparado para atacar o defender.

―No te alarmes Saori Kido, ―dijo una mujer.

Las dos personas que habían arribado a la pista de aterrizaje fueron una mujer y un hombre, reconociéndolos de inmediato como maestro y siervo. La dama era una belleza, de cabello largo y negro con ojos violetas y piel blanca, Saori la reconoció casi al instante, Pandora Heinstein, muchos decían que era un genio entre los magos, quien la acompañaba y probablemente su sirviente, era un hombre bastante alto enfundado igualmente en una armadura, de color purpura profundo, con un par de imponentes alas de dragón en la espalda, de rostro ceñudo y que detonaba la violencia en sus ojos.

―Pandora, ―Saori mantuvo la calma―, pareciera que traes bandera blanca…

La dama oscura sonrió condescendiente.

―Así es Saori, además… qué chiste encontraría en llamar la atención de los otros maestros sin saber antes a lo que nos enfrentamos… simplemente tómalo como gesto de bienvenida.

Saori no era tonta, dudaba que la presencia de la maga fuera para una simple bienvenida, su objetivo estaba en observarla tanto a ella como a Saber, notar sus deficiencias, analizar a detalle cuan unidos o fragmentados pudieran estar, no solo la batalla bruta era clave para la victoria, a veces las guerras se ganaban con palabras.

―Bueno, entonces déjame presentarnos, ―Saori devolvió la sonrisa―, Saori Kido, heredera del clan Kido y mi siervo, Saber…

Fue satisfactorio ver la cara tiesa de Pandora al mencionar la clase de Saga, más rápidamente se recompuso.

―Devolveré la cortesía, Pandora Heinstein, y mi siervo, Archer.

Las mujeres se miraron desafiantes, indómitas, una frente a otra median su alcance, eran féminas de temer, de alguna manera Saga recordó a las amazonas de Hipólita, o a las sacerdotisas de Artemis, no cabía duda de que su maestra cada día lo sorprendía para bien.

El momento de tensión pasó cuando Pandora suspiró sonoramente y soltó una risa casual.

―Nos encontraremos en el campo de batalla entonces, querida Saori, ―se relamió los labios―, Archer… vámonos.

Sin decir nada el sirviente obedeció, ambos giraron sobre sus talones y caminaron en otra dirección, Saori contuvo el aliento un momento, cuando lo soltó Pandora se había perdido en la distancia.

―Eso fue… difícil para ti, maestra, ―dijo Saber.

―Debemos seguir, ―interrumpió Saori―, no hay tiempo que perder aquí al menos sabemos que con Pandora hay que palpar el terreno.

Antes de eso Saori se había sentido segura, totalmente capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea, pero no había esperado que Heinstein llegara para marcar territorio de esa forma tan frontal, ganar la guerra requería más que simple estrategia táctica, necesitaba de maquinaciones psicológicas que la tomaron por sorpresa y que ella no se perdonaría una vez más.

La guerra no tenía piedad con nadie.


End file.
